Love in Elwood City
by tokidoki222
Summary: Love story basically. Has to do with the BrainxOC. Plus other characters will be paired. Not determine yet though.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first story.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a new school year in Elwood City. The sun was shining, the birds singing, parents getting their children ready for school. It would be a new year for Arthur and his friends; they were entering the 4th grade.

Over at the Read's house, Arthur was gathering his new school supplies and placing them in his bag. "I wish summer wasn't over," groaned Arthur. Arthur was getting ready to leave the house early since he made plans with Buster and the Brain to meet before going to school.

Arthur made his way to the Sugar Bowl and waited. He waited a few minutes til he noticed Buster's ears. "Hey guys!" Shouted Arthur. "Hey Arthur," replied Buster and the Brain. As they were walking, they were talking about their summer.

"I went to Japan this summer," said Buster "it was pretty sweet. I tried eating with those wooden sticks.."

"Chopsticks," chimed in the Brain.

"Chopsticks, but it was hard. Also, they had cool technology. There was this vemding machine that served French fries! French fries!!!!"

"Cool! That seems sweet." said Arthur.

"I went to space camp," said the Brain. "It was great, but it would have been better if we could actually go to space."

"All I did was stay home and watched re-runs of Bionic Bunny. And played outside." said Arthur.

They finally reached their destination, Lakewood Elementary School. They already knew what class they were going to be in. They would be with Mrs. Thomsin, a new teacher. All of Arthur's friends were going to be in that class; Francine, Muffy, Fern, Buster, Alan (the Brain), Binky, Sue-Ellen and George.

The bell rang and they all piled into the classroom.

Arthur sat with Francine, Buster and Muffy. Behind Arthur's table say Sue-Ellen, George and the Brain. Across Arthur's table sat Fern, Binky, Jenna and some other girl. Other kids piled into the room and sat at the different tables, but no one sat beside the Brain.

Mrs. Thomsin came into the room.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Thomsin."

"Hello Mrs. Thomsin."

"Since I am new here, it will take me awhile to get used to things around here, such as your names."

Mrs. Thomsin introduced herself and where she came from. "I come from South Africa, where I taught English as a second language. It was hard for me to leave but its nice to be back home."

As Mrs. Thomsin kept talking, Arthur whispered to his table "its such a relieve that we don't have Ratburn." Everyone else nodded.

The day went on and it was a very slow day. Mrs. Thomsin didn't teach them anything since it was just the first day. She wanted to get to know each student by playing multitudes of games.

"This is so much funner than Ratburn's class!" Buster whispered excitedly. Just as they were about to play another new game, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Thomsin went over and opened the door. It was Principle Haney with a student. A little cat-girl with pigtails. She looked into the classroom and her eyes shone with excitement. However, no one ever noticed her before in the city of Elwood.

Mrs. Thomsin closed the door and put her hand on the new girl's shoulders. The new girl was tiny, had brown hair and big brown eyes. You could tell that she was of asian decent. Her nose was a cute pink button.

"Okay class, I guess I'm not the newest person here," smiled Mrs. Thomsin. "This is

Jacky Lennox, and she is a new student here."

Everyone looked at the new girl and she smiled back to the class.

"Why don't you tell a little about yourself," said Mrs. Thomsin.

"Hello, my name is Jacky Lennox. I was born and raised in South Korea. I am half Korean and half American. My dad is a Navy Officer, who was stationed in Korea where he met my mother. I've travelled the world with my mom since she was a travel writer for a well-known magazine in Korea. My dad finally got stationed here in Elwood City and now I am currently here." She said it in a formal way.

The class replied back by saying hello.

"There is an empty desk beside Alan, why don't you go sit beside him."

Jacky looked around the classroom, and noticed the empty desk beside the boy who was staring outside. She walked over and took her seat. She sat down and looked at the people at her table – there was a cat girl with pom-pom hair, a moose with large antlers, and beside her, well she didn't take a good look at him. She flashed a smile at her new acquaintances.

The rest of the day finished, and soon after, the school year was finished.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beep, Beep, Beep," the alarm went off in the Brain's room.

"Two more minutes," groaned a sleepy Brain. He forgot to turn off the alarm, so it kept beeping. Finally, after mentally battling himself he got up. It was the first day of school. The first day of Gr. 12. The Brain was looking forward to meeting up with the gang; he was away in England for the whole summer and never got a chance to hang out with his friends. The Brain walked over to the bathroom and was getting ready to take a shower. He looked into the mirror; his face was no longer of an 8-year old face, but a 17-year old. He had brown hair that almost covered one eye, he is well built (for he is an athelete) and he was much taller, standing at 6'2. After he finished, the Brain headed out.

"Hey I'm leaving,"

"Have a good day," shouted Mrs. Powers

The Brain walked towards the Sugar Bowl, the official place to meet Arthur and Buster before schools starts. He walked past the houses and noticed that Arthur and Buster were waiting for him.

Arthur still had his glasses, but they were rectangular, giving him a more trendy look. He layered a long red shirt under a blue t-shirt and still wore jeans. He was the first to grow, and stood at 5'11, which he was proud of himself – he wasn't the shortest guy out of the group of friends. Buster grew into his looks. He had a mop of shaggly blonde hair. He had a blue-long sleeved shirt that showed off his muscles (for he was built). Excluding the ears, Buster stood at 6', but with the ears, he stood almost 6'6.

"Yo, whats up? Why are you late?" asked Buster

"Sorry, slept in."

"And here I am early before the Brain..I never thought of the day," snickered Buster.

"I saw the hottest girl at the beach in August." said Buster "I should have gotten her name or somethin', but she was hot." He exagerrated the hot part. "See any hotties in England?"

"No," the Brain stated simply.

"Thats cause you had Jacky on your mind." Sneered Arthur.

The Brain coughed. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. You had Jacky on your mind."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Oh come on Brain. We both know that you have the hots for Jacky. Her long brown wavy hair, her sexy eyes and body, her porecilain white skin, the way her hips move when she walks..." Buster demonstrated the way Jacky walked.

Brain flushed with embarrassment. His own friends were making him blush by describing the girl he liked.

"I'm going to pretend that I don't know what you guys are talking about." said the blushing guy.

"What don't you know what they're talking about?" asked a girl from behind Arthur.

The boys jumped and turned around – it was Francine, Fern, Jacky, Muffy and Sue-Ellen.

Francine grew her brown hair, so that it wasn't short anymore. She had it up in a pony-tail, as she usually did. She still wasn't particularly into looks, but on some occasions, she would fuss about her body. She has the body of an athlete since she participates in many sports. She was wearing a orange t-shirt and rolled up jean capris.

Sue-Ellen changed her hairstyle over the summer. It was no longer big and poofy-like. She tamed it down, and cut it short, near her chin. She was wear a purple short-sleeve flowy top and jean short-shorts.

Fern grew her brown hair and wore it in a low side ponytail. She was wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Muffy still was girly. She wore her dyed blonde hair half-up and half down. She was wearing a pink tank-top that said 'cute' written across the chest and a white skirt.

"He..uh..doesn't know what I was talking about when I said that I lost a...shoe?" said Buster, trying to cover up their conversation.

"Okay..." said Francine, who gave them a quizzical face.

As they were heading to Birchwood High, they talked about their summer holidays. Since they all hardly saw each other, they didn't know what classes they had.

"So what classes do you guys have?" asked Sue-Ellen.

"Well I have English, spare, Biology and Functions." Said the Brain

"I have Chemistry, Functions, spare and Gym." said Arthur

"I have Chemistry, spare, Biology and Gym." said Buster. "What about you guys??"

"Well I have English, Functions, spare and Gym." said Francine.

"I have the same as the Brain." Chimed Jacky, who smiled at him. The Brain blushed.

"Muffy, Fern and I all have the same class – Biology, English, Chemistry and Spare ." said Sue-Ellen.

They were heading up the stairs towards the entrance of Birchwood High.

"Do any of you know what George or Binky has?" asked Fern.

"Uh, yeah.. I think George has the same as Arthur and Binky.. I think he may be in the applied level.." said Buster

The school bell rang. Everyone said goodbye and headed towards their homeroom class. The Brain and Jacky walked together behind Buster and Francine.

"So how was England?" Jacky asked softly.

"It was great. I saw many places – the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, several stadiums where I might play.."

"Cool." Jacky said in a quiet voice. "So..did you meet anyone there?"

The Brain coughed. "Eh, no..no I didn't meet anyone."

"Oh..okay." A hint of blush appeared on her face.

They entered their homeroom.

As the teacher was introducing himself and the course, the Brain and Jacky were talking to each other.

"Hey, what are you doing during your spare?" asked Jacky.

"Um, I don't know. I was most likely going to go to the field and brush up on my soccer skills." replied the Brain.

"Oh.."

"Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Sugar Bowl with me." Jacky blushed as she said this.

"Oh um, yeah, sure, we can do that. I can go ask Bus.."

"I was thinking that it could just be us two..." blushed Jacky.

"Oh..okay then." squeaked the Brain.

Little did they know that someone over-heard their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay class, the numbers that your lockers are located is locker number 112-140." said Mr. Henry, the English teacher. "You may go there and choose which locker you want. After you come back, you will tell me the locker number that you have and your locker combination. You will have 10 minutes. You may all go now."

"Hey Jacky, lets get lockers beside each other, mkay?" asked Francine.

"Sure."

Francine grabbed Jacky's hand and pulled her towards the assigned area, leaving behind the Brain.

"So what's this thing I hear that you want to go with the Brain to the Sugar Bowl?" asked a curious Francine.

"How...what...you were eavesdroppin' on us??"

"Sorry, but a girl can't help to listen to other people's conversation..especially when its about a girl and guy going somewhere alone with no one else..."

"I'm starting to think that hanging out with Muffy all those years has changed you..." muttered Jacky.

"It's alright Jacky, I won't tell anyone about your little convo with the Brain."

"You better not." snapped Jacky.

Just as they finished talking, the Brain came up.

"Hey, is it alright if I take this locker beside you" asked the Brain.

"No, you can't." Jacky said bluntly.

The Brain looked a little hurt.

"I'm just kiddin'!" laughed Jacky. "You can have that locker."

The Brain just smiled.

They returned to their classroom, and waited till the bell went off announcing that first period was over.

As soon as the bell went, Jacky grabbed her stuff and went to her locker. The Brain caught up a few seconds after.

"Why are you in a rush?" asked the Brain

"Its just that I don't want Buster to see and tag along with us."

"Well why don't you want Buster to come?" asked the Brain as closed his locker and locked it.

"I just wanted to talk to you alone or somethin'. But if you don't want to, its fine by me." Jacky locked her locker and started to walk away.

The Brain couldn't tell if she was angry or not. "Oh God, did I fuck this up?" thought the Brain. He was mentally fighting himself and decided to go after her. Just as he turned the corner to find Jacky, he bumped into someone.

"Woah buddy, why are you in a rush?" asked Buster.

"Oh erm... I um..needed to go to the bathroom?"

"The bathroom is right behind you Brain..." Buster gave a quizzical look.

"Oh..er.. I..uh..have to go, I'll catch up with you later." the Brain rushed past Buster. Buster, on the other hand was confused and wanted to see what was up.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long til the Brain reached the Sugar Bowl (it only took five-ten minutes). He went in and noticed that Jacky was sitting at the very back, staring outside and twirling her fingers in her hair. The Brain made his way to the table and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked the Brain.

"I want to hear about your trip to England." said Jacky, still staring outside and sipping on her strawberry milkshake.

The Brain was confused. "She wanted to talk to me alone about my trip to England?" thought the Brain.

"It was great.." said the Brain "When I first landed, I suffered from a bit of jet lag, but that changed after a good rest. One of the assistant coach for Munsfield United took myself and several other players on a tour throughout England. We visited the Tower of London, Tower Bridge, went on a boat trip along the Thames River, visited the Mansfield soccer..or football stadium where I might play..." The Brain said the last part quietly and slowly. Jacky's composure changed – she seemed a little sadden by this fact.

"So you didn't meet anyone?" asked Jacky.

"Didn't she already ask that question?" thought the Brain.

"Er, no. Surprisingly not. I didn't see anyone who caught my eye. And besides, I had someone else on my mind during my trip."

Jacky wasn't sure what he meant by this. She looked at him, but he was looking outside. She wanted to know who it was that he liked, but was too nervous to ask. She placed her hand on the table and started to drum her fingers.

"I wonder who he likes.. Maybe its Francine – nah, it can't be can it? Or maybe Fern? They seem to get along. Or could it be Sue-Ellen?" All these thoughts were racing in her mind.

The Brain noticed that she was different. She kept drumming her fingers on the table, and looked deep in thought, as if she was mentally fighting with herself. He didn't know what to do.

"Should I tell her that I like her now?" thought the Brain "No.. too early. I mean its the beginning of the school year...but what if I don't get another chance?" The Brain was also mentally fighting with himself too.

Jacky was still drumming her fingers on the table until it stopped. The Brain put his hand on her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to anno– " said a blushing Jacky. "I wasn't gettin' annoyed." The Brain didn't remove his hand from her hand. He looked at her, and she stared back. "I've got to do this.." thought the Brain.

"The girl I --"

"Hey guys!" shouted a familiar voice.

The Brain was interrupted.

It was Buster and Binky (apparently he has spare second period too). The Brain and Jacky immediately took their hands away.

"What are you two doing here alone?" asked Binky

"We uh, were just talking about our summer holidays." said the Brain.

Buster could see past that lie. It was hard to keep a lie from Buster. Ever since third grade Buster has always been tryin' to find the truth. He even pretended to be a detective and once saved Arthur from

being kept at school while Mr. Ratburn's class went on a field trip!

"Well its almost time for lunch, so we better be getting back." said Jacky

"Its alright, I texted everyone that we were gonna have lunch here." said Buster, waving his cell phone.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." said Jacky. She got up and left to go to the bathroom.

"Look at her ass when she walks away," said Binky. "Mm-mmm." The Brain gritted his teeth.

Buster and Binky sat down where Jacky was sitting.

"So why are you two here?" asked Buster.

"We were just talking about our summer. That's all."

"I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Cause if you just wanted to talk about your summer, you would..or atleast I think.. have invited me along." said Buster.

Just before the Brain could answer, Jacky came back. She noticed that her seat was taken, and noticed that she had to sit beside the Brain. A hint of pink rose to her cheeks. She took her spot beside the Brain. Once she sat down, the rest of the gang came in. The gang knew the owners quite well, so Arthur and George grabbed a table and placed it near the booth (since it would be hard to fit 10 people in one booth...) Everyone grabbed a chair and placed themselves among the table.

There was chatter among everyone for about 10 minutes. Fern, Muffy, Sue-Ellen and Francine were talking about Mr. Lucas, the hot biology teacher, Arthur, Buster, Binky and George were talking about Mrs. Dawes, the wicked and evil Chemistry teacher. The Brain and Jacky just sat there, listening to the conversations and sometimes joining in.

"Okay, everyone, its time to draw straws!" said Arthur. "Who ever gets the pink end has to order the food."

Everyone reached towards Arthur's hand and picked a straw. The Brain's hand slightly touched Jacky's hand.

"Not me," replied Muffy.

"Nor me." said Francine.

"Aw man, I got it!" said Arthur. Everyone laughed.

As Arthur got and took everyone's order and money, Jacky's hand was resting on the seat. The Brain put his hand on top of her hand and kept it there. Neither one looked at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Ahaha, been pretty busy lately. Explains the long update. Enjoy :) **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cutiepie112:** _what do you mean they were at the Sugar Bowl together?_

**DetectiveMaster:** _before anyone else came they were alone together..._

**SportsGirl23:** _how do you know that?_

**DetectiveMaster:** _cause when me and Binky showed up it was just them two. And besides, we all know Brain likes her._

**4eyes4ever:** _This is quite interesting. Do you think the Brain admitted his feelings for her?_

**VeNtRiLoQuIsT: **_I don't think so..I mean if they did they would have been more happier today._

**WorldTraveler88:** _Yeah...they didn't seem all that happy today..._

**MysteryGirl:** _Maybe it was cause we came in?_

**Brawnboi:** _Nah, he has plenty of time to tell her that he likes her. And besides... does Jacky even like him?_

**Cutiepie112:** _WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS?!_

**DetectiveMaster:** _WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS?!_

**4eyes4ever:** _WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS?!_

**SportsGirl23:**_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS?!_

**VeNtRiLoQuIsT:** _WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS?!_

**WorldTraveler88:** _WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS?!_

**MysteryGirl:** _WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS?!_

author's note: meant to be simutaneously

**Brawnboi:**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SoccerDude27:** _I was thinkin do you wanna come over tonight?_

**GotSeoul:** _sure... let me ask my parents if I can go brb_

**SoccerDude27:**_ okay_

**GotSeoul:**_ yeah I can come over, I'll be there in a few minutes._

---GotSeoul has signed off.---

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding Dong The door bell rang.

Jacky waited outside. "Oh God.. what am I doing here??" thought Jacky. Jacky didn't know what to do.

"Whatever you do, be calm..don't be scared or nervous...why isn't he answering the door??"

Brain's POV:

Ding Dong The door bell rang.

"Shit, its her!" Whispered the Brain. He didn't know what to do. "Should I go answer it? Should my parents?..ah.. why'd I even invite her???"

"I got it." yelled Mr. Powers

"NO!" shouted the Brain. "I got it!" The Brain ran down the stairs and quickly looekd into the mirror. Everything looked fine. Mr. Powers gave the Brain a weird look.

"You okay Alan?" asked Mr. Powers.

"Yeah..."

The Brain opened the door.

Jacky was about to turn around when the door opened. The Brain was standing there.

"Hey" said Brain

"Hi" replied Jacky.

There was a bit of awkward-ness in the air.

Mrs. Powers looked through the window to see who it was. "Alan! Don't let just Jacky stand out there outside!" shouted Mrs. Powers.

"Oh right! Come in." said the Brain, blushing. Jacky giggled.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Powers."

"Why hello Jacky. How are you?" asked Mr. Powers

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Oh, we're doing great." said Mrs. Powers.

The Brain coughed "Ahem."

"Oh right! Well, we'll be here watchin' tv. If you need anything, just ask Alan." said Mrs. Powers.

Jacky smiled. She followed Alan to the basement. This was the usual hangout for the gang when they hung out at the Brain's. It was a big basement, which is why the gang mostly hung out at his place.

Jacky took her seat on the green sofa.

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked Alan, who seemed nervous.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at him.

The Brain just stood there, while Jacky just sat there. Neither one making a move.

"Get a hold of your self!!" shouted the Brain's mind. "You are an athlete. Athletes are known as jocks. Hence you are a jock. Jocks are known to be arrogant (which I'm not), cocky (not that either) and confident. Be CONFIDENT!" yelled Alan's mind.

Alan walked over and sat beside Jacky. Once he sat down, he didn't budge, nor did he even look at her. Jacky was getting a little flustered and nervous as well.

"Why did he invite me over?" thought Jacky. "Why would he invite me over and not do anything??"

"So.." said the Brain.

"Earlier at the Sugar Bowl, you were going to tell me something. Something like you had someone on your mind when you were in England." She looked towards the small basement window.

"Oh..er.. was going to tell you who was on my mind.. which I will..." the Brain started to stammer "it was..uh.."

"Sue-Ellen?" asked Jacky, looking at the Brain, eyes filled with panic. She was afraid it would be Sue-Ellen, or any other of her girl-friends.

"No.."

"Fern? Francine? Muffy??" Jacky was becoming more worried.

"Jacky, it wasn't any of them...It was you." The Brain looked into her eyes. Her eyes shown with confusion, happiness, joy.

"Me?"

"Yes you..I thought of you everyday. Girls would stare at me, give me their number or email, but I would refuse. I didn't want any of their emails. I had the one that I wanted."

Jacky didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating fast. "Should I tell him?" thought Jacky.

"I always wanted to tell you this, but I couldn't. I mean, I'm not very good at this." Alan laughed.

"I should have told you earlier too..." said Jacky.

"Told me what?"

"That I like you too.." Jacky blushed. "I also wanted to tell you but couldn't.."

The Brain grabbed Jacky's hand and pulled her towards him. He embraced her. She wrapped her arms around Alan's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes til they heard footsteps coming towards the basement down. Jacky and the Brain quickly seperated.

The door opened and someone came down the stairs. It was Mrs. Powers.

"Would you two like something to snack on?" asked Mrs. Powers.

"No thanks mom." said the Brain

"Alan, let the lady talk first!" said Mrs. Powers. The Brain blushed. "Jacky, would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, um no thank you. I'm alright." said Jacky, smiling.

"Okay then, you two behave yourselves." Mrs. Powers said this as she returned upstairs. Both Alan and Jacky blushed.

Jacky scooted over and leaned against Alan, which he placed his arms around her.

"Do you, um, want to go to the movies sometime?" asked Alan.

"That would be great." smiled Jacky.

"Great. Lets say, this coming weekend?"

"Sounds like a date!" smiled Jacky.

They stayed like this for some time, until she noticed the time.

"Is that the time?" asked Jacky. It was 10 o'clock. "I have to be going now. My mom told me that I had to be home around 10."

"Oh, okay then." The Brain let go of Jacky.

Before they went up the stairs Jacky asked "can we, um, not tell the rest of the gang about this meeting.. well not yet?"

"Yeah, sure. I was thinking of that too. I don't want it to be the lastest gossip thing between our friends."

"Neither do I."

They held each other's hand as they went up the stairs. Mr and Mrs. Powers noticed them holding hands as they came from the basement.

"So I'll see you later," said the Brain.

"Yup," smiled Jacky. Before Jacky left, she gave Alan a small peck on the cheek, and the Powers did not miss that. The Brain smiled, and Jacky left. Once she left, Mrs. Powers came over.

"My little boy is all grown up!! Having his first girlfriend!" she grabbed and hugged him.

"Mom!!!" protested Alan.

"Good choice Alan." said Mr. Powers.

The Brain was embarrassed. Mrs. Powers kept going on about how cute they are.

"Mom! We're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet!" stammered Alan. "I'm going upstairs...goodnight."

The Brain made his way towards his bedroom, and a big smile appeared across his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DetectiveMaster:** _yo, where's the Brain? Why hasn't he been online yet???_

**4eyes4ever:** _I dunno...its too late to call though._

**Sportsgirl23:** _Now that you mention it, Jacky hasn't been online either. Well she was earlier on, same with the Brain, but they bothed logged off at the same time..._

**Cutepid112:** _Maybe they did something together?_

**DetectiveMaster:** _either way, we'll find out somehow._


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the date. Jacky was getting ready. "Hmm, what should I wear?" mumbled Jacky while looking through her closet. "Ugh. I hate this." She grabbed several articles of clothing, and after trying and hatin' the look, she finally settled on an outfit. She decided that she was going to wear a sweater dress that had gray and white strips, black leggings and silver flats. Now it was time for her to decide how to do her hair and makeup.

"Ugh." muttered Jacky. After trying several styles, Jacky decided that she would wear her hair down. Her makeup would be simple – lipgloss, liner along the top lash line, and two layers or mascara on the top lashes. She looked into the mirror. "All set." mumbled Jacky.

She was glad that none of her friends knew what was happening between her and Alan... well atleast for now. While sorting out the tiny imperfections on her clothes, she heard her dad yell.

"Jacky, Alan's here!"

"I'm coming." One last look in the mirror and Jacky smiled. She grabbed her silver purse and headed downstairs. She saw Alan and her dad talking. He was wearing a white polo shirt and faded blue jeans. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Have fun." said Jacky's dad.

"I'll bring her home at 10." said Alan.

"Nah, have fun. You can bring her home around 11:30-12." said Mr. Lennox.

Jacky was surprised..her dad, the tough Navy officer was letting her stay out late.

Alan and Jacky headed towards Alan's car. Alan came up beside Jacky and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," said Jacky as she got into the car.

Alan got into his side of the car and started it up. "Just to tell you, you look very nice tonight." said the Brain.

"You too."

The Brain pulled out of Jacky's driveway and headed towards the move theatre.

"I asked what the rest of the gang was doing tonight and they said that they were gonna hang out at Arthur's." said Jacky. "I told them that I was too busy and that I couldn't come."

"Good move. They asked me if I wanted to hang out too, but I said that I had to help my parents out with coming up with new flavours for the ice-cream parlour."

"So what movie are we going to see?" asked Jacky.

"Well, I'm not too sure..." said the Brain. "I was thinking of that new horror movie Mass Effect."

"Oo, I heard it was good. I saw the trailer and wanted to see it."

They drove past the movie theatre and noticed that the gang was there.

"Um..Alan..the gang is at the movies.." said Jacky as she slid down so that the gang wouldn't see her.

"What?!" the Brain quickly glanced and noticed that they were there.

"What do we do?" asked Jacky.

"We can uh.. go to my house and watch a movie there?"

"Okay.." replied Jacky.

"What do you guys want to see?" asked Muffy

"I want to see a horror" said Francine

"Mystery!" said Fern

"Thriller!" Sue-Ellen said.

"COMEDY!" shouted Buster

"I agree with Buster" said Arthur

"Well I agree with Fern." said Muffy

"And I agree with Sue-Ellen." said George and Binky.

No one agreed with Francine.

"Fine, then no one wants to see a horror?" asked Francine.

"No." everyone said simutaneously.

Just then they noticed a car driving by that looked awfully like the Brain's.

"Hey, is that the Brain's car?" asked Arthur

Everyone looked closely. "I think it is," said Fern.

"Well let's see the license plate" said Muffy

"sccrsmrt... yup, thats his car alright." said Buster. "I wonder what he's doing.. I thought that he had to help his parents come up with new flavours.."

"Maybe he's all finished." said Muffy.

"Should we text him or somethin'?" said Francine.

"Nah. Let's just pick our movie." said Buster.

The car drove off and the gang finally picked a movie to watch, but someone was watching the car as it drove off, and thought they noticed someone in the passenger seat, but shrugged it off.

"Thriller it is."

The Brain drove off from the movies, and Jacky sat back up. They reached the Brain's house and entered. His parents were away for the night, at some wedding party. The Brain held Jacky's hand and led her downstairs.

"You know where the movies are?" asked the Brain

"Of course I do."

Jacky went over to the selection of movies and was contemplating on what movie to watch. "Horror, Romantic or Comedy?" thought Jacky. She decided on a horror movie.

"How bout we watch Hostel?" asked Jacky.

"Sure." replied the Brain.

Jacky popped in the DVD into the player and sat down on the green sofa with the Brain. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Halfway through the movie, the Brain got up and went to the bathroom. They paused the movie, and Jacky was quite scared. She couldn't stand the gore in the movie, but the Brain didn't mind. She didn't look at the TV screen until the Brain came back. She noticed that it was only 9:40.

"Are you scared?" asked the Brain, smiling.

"No.." said Jacky, still not looking at the TV. "..Well sort of.. I don't like the screaming and gore."

"Then why'd you pick it?"

"Cause I wanted to know what the big deal with this movie was." said Jacky quietly.

Alan laughed. He sat back down and Jacky layed against him. They were both stretched out on the couch; she laying against the Brain's chest. They didn't unpause the movie. He was playing with her hair, twirling it among his fingers. She moved and gave the Brain a kiss on the cheek.

The Brain didn't know what to do. "Do I kiss her back? Keep twirling her hair? Not move?!...okay stay calm Alan.. stay calm..." Alan tried to stay calm, but his brow was knotted in confusion. Jacky noticed this.

"Hey." she said leaning up. "Are you okay? You seem confused or somethin.."

"No, I'm alright." said the Brain.

Jacky gave him a "are-you-sure" look, but leaned back down.

"Jacky?" asked Alan.

"M-hmm?" said Jacky looking up at him.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me??"

"Um..Alan, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I don't think this will work out." said Jacky.

The Brain was hurt.

"I'm just kidding!" said Jacky, giggling. "Of course I'd like to go to the dance with you."

The Brain laughed. "You're going to pay." said the Brain, and with that he started to tickle Jacky.

"Alan..giggle stop it! I hate being giggle tickled!"

The Brain pinned her down on the couch and kept tickling her, but stopped. They stared into each other's eyes. She moved a strand of hair from the Brain's face. Neither one of them spoke. He leaned down towards her and slowly touched her lips. It was their first kiss. The kiss lingered, until the Brain pulled away. "Sorry." was all that the Brain said.

"Don't be." and with that Jacky wrapped her arms around the Brain's neck and pulled him closer til their lips touched again. First the kisses were soft, til one by one they became more intimate. Eventually they pulled away since they needed to breathe. Alan sat back up and so did Jacky. They snuggled back together, and continued watching the movie. 

**DetectiveMaster: **_hey, I think I saw someone in the car with Brain.__**  
WorldTraveler88: **__really? I didn't notice.__**  
**_**DetectiveMaster: **_as the car drove away it looked like someone sat back up in the car...I think something fishy is happenin__**  
**_**Cutiepie112:**_I think so too. Maybe it was Jacky.. I mean they both had to do stuff today, you know. Like who helps their parents come up with flavours? And Jacky never really said what she had to help her parents out with.__**  
**_**4Eyes4ever: **_Maybe their hookin up or something__**  
**_**SportsGirl23: **_Then why wouldn't they tell us???__**  
MysteryGirl: **__maybe they think that we're going to talk about it all the time... I mean if I was to hook up with a friend, I wouldn't want my friends to know immediately. Like, I know that they both like each other, but maybe we should give them space..instead of trying to find out every single detail.__**   
**_**Cutiepie112:**_yeah__**  
**_**DetectiveMaster:**_yeah__**  
**_**4eyes4ever: **_yeah__**  
**_**WorldTraveler88**___yeah_


	7. Chapter 7

"Jacky, do you have any blue eyeshadow?" asked Muffy.

"Yup," replied Jacky "its in my make-up bag. It should be in the Dior eye-shadow compact."

The girls were all getting ready in Jacky's bedroom and bathroom. It was the third friday that the dance was on. The theme was "Under the Sea". They were all dressing up as mermaids, with sequin, multi-coloured tubetops and glittery skirts.

The boys were downstairs. Arthur and Buster went as lobsters – wearing all red and big lobster gloves. Binky was a shark – he was wearing a fin on his back. George went as an oyster – he cut out a white circle and taped it to the front of his shirt. And the Brain, well he put on waterwings since he is still somewhat aquaphobic.

"Group photo!" yelled Muffy upstairs. The boys could hear the girls shuffle around upstairs taking photos.

"Why do girls take so long?" moaned Buster.

"Cause we want to look good." said Francine as the girls came down the stairs. The girls looked like mermaids. All the girls had their hair down.

Francine was the red mermaid. She had streaks of red in her hair. Her tank-top was a red sequin top, and she has a blue glitter skirt on.Francine down her makeup so that her eyes were rimmed with red eyeliner, she had a soft red colour of eye shadow that swept across her lids. She was also wearing red lipgloss. Muffy was the blue mermaid. Her hair had streaks of blue, which shown under the light. Her tubetop was a metallic-blue sequined top and she wore a yellow glitter skirt. Muffy's eyes were rimmed with blue eyeliner, and her lids were a metallic blue colour. She, however, wore pink lipgloss. Fern was the green mermaid – she wore a green sequined tank top and a red glitter skirt. Her hair had streaks of bright green. Her eyes were rimmed with green eyeliner that swept out like cat eyes. She, too also wore pink lipgloss. Jacky was the pink mermaid – she wore a pink sequined tube top and a green glitter skirt. Her hair had pink streaks in it. Her eyes was rimmed and whisked out at the end with pink eyeliner, and she also wore pink lipgloss. Sue-Ellen was the yellow mermaid. She had yellow streaks in her hair, her eyes were rimmed with yellow eyeliner and wore coral lipgloss. She was wearing a yellow sequined tanktop and a pink glitter skirt.

The Brain looked at Jacky; she looked stunning..but the other girls did too. However, Jacky stood out more to him.

"Can we go now?" asked Binky, who was eyeing the girls.

"Yes we can go." said Sue-Ellen. They all grabbed their coat and headed out the door. Everyone went to either the Brain's car or Arthur's. Francine, Jacky, George and Sue-Ellen got into the Brain's car, while Muffy, Binky, Fern and Buster got into Arthur's. They exited Jacky's driveway and drove to the school.

-Inside the dance-

The music was pumping loudly. Everyone was dancing to the beat. Hips swaying, arms in the air, grindin.

The gang was somewhat dispersed in the crowd of people. They could all see each other.

Buster dancing with some gr. 11 bunny girl, Arthur and Francine dancing together, George was dancing with some girls, Muffy was dancing with some gr. 12 football player, and Binky was mingling through the crowds of people. Fern and Sue-Ellen were dancing a group of people, and the Brain and Jacky were dancing together. The group noticed that the Brain and Jacky were grindin with each other.

TheBrain was standing behind Jacky and placed his hands on her waist while she was holding his one hand and wrapping her other hand around his neck. She swayed her hips back and forth, rocking to the music and he followed. He placed his mouth along Jacky's neck, and placed kisses all along her neck. The group noticed this, and their jaws dropped to the floor. Jacky's eyes were closed, so she didn't notice her friends stare at them, and the Brain couldn't see them for he was placing kisses along her neck.

"Oh my God!" said Francine, who went over the Muffy.

"What??" asked Muffy. "This has better be good, your interupting my dancing!"

Francine pointed at Jacky and the Brain. "Oh my God!! When did that happen?"

"I have no idea!"

The whole gang was eyeing eachother signalling towards Jacky and the Brain.

"Does this mean they're datin or somethin?" asked Fern.

"I have no clue!" said Sue-Ellen.

The music blared loudly. Alan and Jacky were in their own world, ignoring everyone around them. The song ended.

"Hey, I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom." said Jacky. She made her way through the crowd and exited the gym. Buster and Arthur came up to the Brain, while the girls followed Jacky.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Buster.

"Since when were you two together?" asked Arthur.

"We're not together." said the Brain.

"Whatever Brain, we saw what you did... EVERYONE saw what you did." said Buster.

The Brain blushed, "what I meant was that we're not together like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh... well by the looks of it, it won't be late til you are." winked Arthur.

"Also, by the looks of it, you got some disappointed people," said Buster.

"What do you mean?" shouted the Brain as the music got louder.

"When you were suckin or whatever you were doing, some girls were givin Jacky an evil look... The most atheletic guy in school is taken off the market!" shouted Buster.

"Hey Jacky! Wait up for us!" shouted Francine. Jacky turned around and noticed that the girls were coming over.

"Havin fun?" asked Jacky.

"Are YOU having fun?" asked Fern.

Jacky laughed. "What?" The girls entered the washroom.

"We saw you dancin with the Brain." said Muffy.

"And your point?" asked Jacky, who went into a stall.

"We all saw you GRINDIN with him." said Sue-Ellen.

"Yeah! You two looked like you were about to do it on the dance floor." said Muffy

"Well... they say that grindin is like doing it dancing." said Fern.

Jacky came out and washed her hands.

"We weren't DOING it on the dance floor."

"Yeah, but you two were grindin like hardcore." said Francine who snickered.

"..are you two even dating?" asked Muffy.

"No we're not dating."

"But you will be soon." said Sue-Ellen.

The girls made there way back to the dance. The girls made their way back into the crowd, looking for the guys. They eventually found them in the centre, chatting.

"Hello boys," said Francine.

"Hello girls," said Buster.

"Why aren't you dancin?" shouted Sue-Ellen. The boys shrugged.

The girls started to dance again, but danced with each other. The boys watched them and soon enough joined. Jacky felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, so she turned around and faced the Brain. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her waist. They slowly started to grind against each other. As the music got more intense, so did the dancing. Hips swayed to the music, bodies rubbing up against each other. The Brain leaned down towards Jacky and she met his lips. They slowly kissed while dancing with each other. The group was too into the dancing that they didn't notice them kissing. The kisses got more intense, the dancing harder. The contact of the Brain's and Jacky's made everything hotter, and this didn't help the Brain at all.

Jacky could feel Alan bulge against her, but she didn't care. The Brain couldn't help the bulge rising against his jeans. Jacky could feel it getting bigger and she moaned a little. Jacky turned around so that her back was against his chest. The Brain held her, and they danced the night away. 

**Cutiepie112: _what you did girl was crazy, I mean dirty!_**

**GotSeoul: _what do you mean it was dirty? Everyone was doing it!!!!! YOU were dancin' with Jeff and doing the same thing!_**

**MysteryGirl: _I have to agree with Jacky, I mean you were doing the same thing._**

**Cutiepie112: _yeah, but you were doing it with the Brain! We've known the Brain for so long, and it was weird watchin you two go at it._**

**GotSeoul: _oh..so now it has to do with the Brain?_**

**Cutiepie112: _I don't mean it like that Jacky...its just weird cause he's always been the smart, shy yet somehow a jock...but still it was weird. Like I think you two make a great couple, but it was weird seein ya dance with each other._**

**SportsGirl23: _lol...I think you two would make a good couple too._**

**WorldTraveler88:_ I do too...so how was it dancin with him???_**

The girls continued to talk about the dance. The boys too were also talking about it.

**DetectiveMaster: _so how was dancin with Jacky? Get all hot in there??_**

**SoccerDude27: _ahahaha...it was alright_**

**4eyes4ever: _just "alright"?????? are you kiddin?! You looked like you were enjoying it.. A LOT._**

**SoccerDude27: _okay, it was hot! _**

**Brawnboi: _I knew it!_**

**4eyes4ever: _Everyone knew it Binky... we just wanted him to admit it..._**

**Brawnboi: _..i knew that too..._**

**DetectiveMaster: _anywho..._**

**SoccerDude27: _what about you Buster.. I saw you dancin with that gr. 11 Tina girl...did you enjoy that?_**

The guys went on talking about the dance also.


End file.
